A short Coderra story
by Andylicious
Summary: Cody and Sierra one-shot  Cody tells Sierra to stop touching his stuff but she takes it to personally.


_DICLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of it's characters.  
>- <em>

I can't believe this. _She _is of course going through my stuff _again_! Like a crazy, insane, starving racoon! Well... lets face it, _she_ is crazy (but in a good way).

Honestly, i've gotten quite used to _her_ invading my personal space... in fact i'm so used to it I don't think I would be able to live without it, no matter how _creepy_ it is...

"Ummm... what are you doing?" I ask the six foot and whatever tall girl.

"OH CODYKINS! HIIII, I was just counting up you socks... you have the most amazing-"

"Okay! you can stop right there!"

She frowned at the fact that I interrupted her, "What's wrong?"

"Well... umm..." _what are you doing Cody! why can't you just tell her to stop and give you at least __some__ space? _"L-Look, Sierra, How many times am I going to have to tell you that i only like you as a _friend? _And for you to at least stop _touching_ my stuff?"

"Oh... well I love you! I hope you do know that I only do this out of love! I mean-"

"SIERRA, please! can you just... not go through ALL my stuff? I mean, that is all I want from you, it isn't much to ask from you right? Please Sierra, i would just like to have my stuff _untouched_, since well... I don't know, it just seems right that way?"

She looked at me like she was going to start bawling like she did back in Paris. She didn't respond so i was fearful that I may have hurt her feeling; I suddenly had a wave of guilt come over me.

_What am I doing! i wanted this to stop but I can't take this, why do I even care about her that much? She is just a crazy fangirl isn't she? she can't mean THIS much to me... why am I feeling this way!_

It was an hour or so since I last talked to Sierra, of course I saw her, but she seemed... off. I couldn't quite understand what I had done was _that_ bad and how it could possibly hurt her that much, I mean i did just ask her to stop touching and going through _my stuff._ It's not like i told her to leave _me_ alone. I knew I wouldn't be able to stand the fact of her not crushing my ribs with her death-grip hugs (not that i completely enjoyed having the life squizzed out of me in the first place), or her not talking to me or being anywhere near me in general.

All I saw was Sierra sitting _alone and silent._ I walked over to her and sat down. She just looked at me with this saddened look. "Uh, hi Sierra" I said rubbing my left arm. No answer. She just continued to stare at me like I did the most horrible thing in the world. "Umm... So.. What are you doing over here alone?"

"What do you care?" I was shocked, how could she think I didn't care? I may get somewhat annoyed and want my space but that doesn't mean I don't care, she is one of my friends after all.

"What do you mean, 'What do you care?' I just wanted to know why you seem so down Sierra..." I said in a saddened tone, I didn't like they way she said that.

"You wanted me to leave _you_ alone di-"

"Stop right there, Sierra. I told you to just stop touching_ my stuff_, not to _leave me alone_." I interupted, "I don't want you to leave me alone! I can't stand not talking to you or anything! I just don't like that you always go through my stuff, let alone take it. I honeslty don't mind if you bug me, Sierra, in fact, _I like it when you bug me._" I could feel my face get a but hotter like i was blushing. I saw a smile creep up to her face and into some uncontrollable giggling started to come out of her again.

"Really Cody! You really mean that?" She said excitably, trying to not to go completely crazy on me, but simply putting her hands on my shoulders.

I sighed in some relief that she was happy again, "Yes Sierra, I do."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" She hugged me in one of her life-squizzing hugs

"Can't... breathe!" I uttered out from the lack of oxygen reaching my crushed lungs. She let me go and had the most amazing and _calm _face on, even though it was covered with a huge grin streching from one end to the other.

I couldn't help but take notice of how pretty she really was. She had the perfect tone of tanned skin. Long, thick and silky purple hair (which I must admit, I did have this thing for girls with some of the most unnatrual looking hair color), not to mention that she has the most beautiful face, how she always smile and laughs, her deep black eyes that look like the night sky, he-

_Wait Cody, what are you thinking!_

"Are you okay, Cody" She asked me.

I shook my head trying to focus, "Umm.. y-yeah, i'm fine..." I couldn't stop thinking of how gorgeous she really was. Could I possibly like her? I don't know, all I knew was she is my _best friend_, so what if I possibly _loved her_?

"You were just staring off... So I was wondering what was wrong.. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Uh? Oh! um yeah, i'm fine! Just got lost in thought... I'll see you later okay?"

She giggled, "Okay!"

When I was gone, I sighed. What is _wrong_ with me? there is no way I could possibly _love her._ She is my stalker! I mean, I may have never given her a chance, but now as I looked back at it, all her stalker moments... She always ment them with good intention and didn't want to _try_ and be so creepy.. she was plainly just trying to be nice.. I notice this now, and the fact that I _may_ actually be growing to have the same feeling for her now... I t just feels like its.. Right.

A few minutes later I decided, I was going to go and try to tell her how I was feeling. I went looking for her around first class.

"Hey, have you seen Sierra, Gwen?"

"Yeah... I saw her go to the bathroom, she should be back soon."

"Sweet, thanks!"

I waited for Sierra to come back, and when she finally did I couldn't help but have this big stupid grin grow across my face.

"Hey! Sierra!" I called to her while walking over to her.

"Codykins!" She squeled, running over to hug me. Surprisingly, I didn't care that she was crushing me to death with her monster strength, I hugged her back, I did love the warmth of her hugs she gave.

"Um.. Can I tell you something? We should actually go somewhere more private though... like the cargo hold?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE LET'S GO!" She screamed as she dragged me down to the planes hold.

"O-okay, now that we're here... I wanna tell you something.."

"OOOOOOOOHHH what is it, my darling Cody!" I flushed at this, and started to rub the back of my neck.

"umm... I-I oh how do i say this..." I knew what I wanted to say, but why couldn't i get the words out! "Okay, look, you know I keep saying that I only like you as a friend? Well, strangely enough, I think i may actually be f-f-falling for... _you_," I started to stammer and i could feel my face going red and I started to rub my arm nervously, I didn't think this would be so difficult, "I can't really _express_ this well, Sierra, but-"

"Shut up, Cody! I know what you're trying to say EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" She started to squel with anticipation and obvious happiness, "It's okay, okay that you don't want to go out with me, but the fact that you're coming around shows that there is hope after all!"

I was starting to feel _really_ red, I could just feel that i was probably really red in my face, and not to mention that i had the stupidest grin on my face while I was still figiting around where I stood, rubbing my neck then my arm.

"Uh, y-yeah... I-I-" I could not finish what i wanted to say... not that i even knew how to say it in the first place. _I really do want you Sierra, why can't I just say that! there has got to be another way to show it... hmmm, there's an idea..._

Sierra was still jumping and squelling, she suddenly hugged me and I hugged back and didn't want to let go. That's when it really hit me, I should really just do what feels right, and this is what she would want right? It is what i wanted, too, just as well now that i truely think about it.

I started to squirm a bit to get her to loosen up her grip, and when she did I looked her straight in her beautiful face and I did what i never expected I would ever do. I took my hands and pulled her face closer to mine, and for about six second, I had kissed her, She was shocked at first but quickly relaxed and leaned into it. When i pulled away I could tell how happy she was. And truth be told, it was the best moment of my life.

_I will never forget this, and I will have to regrets. _I thought to myself still gazing at Sierra.

**(A/N)  
><strong>**This is my first fanfic so sorry if it sucks LOL  
><strong>**I love Coderra which would exlpain this story haha ALSO i did have an original plot but then as soon as i started typing it i like completely forgot and started to make it up as i went... so if it doesn't make much sense that's why xD **


End file.
